Dystopia
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: The Avengers failed and Loki rules Midgard. Thor is his prisoner. Series of connected drabbles one-shots.
1. Victory

Victory

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Avengers or any of its characters.

Thor stumbles over an uneven stone, and almost falls, but is yanked up again by the chain around his neck.

"Keep walking!" one of his Chitauri guards growls.

The thunder god would give anything to have Mijolnir, but the hammer's not answering his call. It probably wouldn't matter if it did; his hands are bound in front of him by some type of metal that Thor just can't break. He has no idea where his new friends are but, wherever they are, he has no reason to believe that they are in any position to help him. His only hope is that the All-Father will be able to intervene. Somehow, though, he doubts his father will be able to get here in time to him. Thor's been locked in a box that is not unlike the one S.H.I.E.L.D had once used to contain Loki. He's unsure how long it's been since he was captured by his brother, but he would hazard a guess that it's been at least two days. During that time, he's received no food, no water, and absolutely no visitors. Thor assumes that he's being led to his execution or, at the very least, punishment. It will take the All-Father at least another week to muster up the energy to transport himself and an army to Midgard and Thor thinks he probably has less than an hour left to live.

The Chitauri guide him down the hall and through a set of doors. Thor's momentarily surprised to see Loki seated on a throne at the head of a long table laden with food. Chitauri and humans sit on either side; by the looks on their faces, no one would guess that the majority of the world has just been taken over. Apparently, Thor thought, his execution was to be public.

Loki's gaze locks on Thor's and his grin widens. The guards lead him around the table. He can feel the gaze of the crowd on him; one by one, they all go silent as he passes them. Finally he's forced, no _thrown_, on his knees in front of his brother.

Loki swallows the piece of meat he's been chewing, chases it down with a swallow of wine, and then rises to his feet. "MY FRIENDS!" His voice echoes throughout the room. "WE GATHER HERE TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY OVER THE INHABITANTS OF MIDGARD!" There's a round of cheers and Loki waits until they die down before continuing. "ONLY FIVE NATIONS REMAIN FOR US TO CONQUER AND THEY WILL, NO DOUBT, SOON FALL. WE HAVE DEFEATED THEIR MIGHTIEST WARRIORS, AND THE END, IF NOT YET HERE, WILL BE REACHED WITHIN THE WEEK!" Another round of cheers. Thor's tempted to rise and go out in a blaze of glory, tackling his brother to the ground and ruining his big speech. But he knows that the Chitauri still hold his chains and would pull him back before he could give Loki so much as a scratch. "TONIGHT," Loki states, as the cheers die down, "AS A GESTURE OF GOODWILL AND AS A REMINDER OF OUR MIGHT, EARTH'S MIGHTIGHEST AVENGER," He walks over to Thor, running his fingers through the thunder god's hair as if he's nothing more than an animal to be petted, "AND MY BROTHER HAS DECIDED TO GRACE US WITH HIS PRESENCE!" Thor opens his mouth to protest, but Loki yanks his head back, causing a hiss of pain instead. "WITH MIDGARD'S STRONGEST HOPE ON OUR KNEES BEFORE US," snickers and jeers interrupt, yet again, "HOW CAN WE DOUBT THAT VICTORY IS AT HAND?" Another round of cheers. "WITH NOTHING MORE TO SAY, LET US RETURN TO OUR FEAST!" Loki gives a small bow and returns to his seat.

The guests resume eating and Loki gestures at Thor and then motions towards an empty chair at his side. The guards jerk him back onto his feet and shove him into the chair. The chains binding his wrists are chained to the back of the chair, while they tie the chain that's linked to his collar to the arm of Loki's throne.

Loki looks at him with a look that Thor could almost believe is fondness. But it's just a few shades off. "Tell me, brother, mine, are you hungry?" Thor is, but he doesn't reply, not sure if his brother's speaking in jest. "Hmm?" Loki spears a piece of whatever meat is on his plate and lifts it to Thor's lips. Thor eats it as slowly as he can, trying not to betray just how hungry he is. He doesn't succeed. "That's it! And some wine, too?" Thor drinks that, too, although, with how thirsty he is, he wishes it was water. "Good." Loki goes back to eating, giving every other piece and sip to the thunder god. "I've missed you, you know? Really! Missed having an equal. Missed having someone to bounce ideas off of."

"Brother." Thor growls, swallowing the food. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, this?" Loki gestures at the crowd, taking a sip of wine. "It's our celebration feast." He chuckles. "Jumping the gun a bit, I suppose, but-"

"No." Thor interrupts, hoping it doesn't prevent more food from coming. "Why am I here? Why haven't you had me killed?"

Loki gives him a condescending smile and holds out his glass so that Thor can take another sip. "Why, brother, dear! My victory wouldn't taste early as sweet without you here to witness it!"


	2. Hope

Hope

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Avengers or any of its characters.

Thor spends most of his time in his cell. Sometimes he's brought out to sit at Loki's feet or in a chair next to his brother (depending on Loki's mood). Sometimes Loki comes to visit him. To mock him. To try to persuade Thor that there had been no other way but to take over Midgard. To tell him that all he has to do is swear fealty to Loki (and mean it) and he could be the second most-powerful man in Midgard. To berate him for his continued resistance. Other times (and these come very rarely), Loki will allow Thor to spend the night in his room and, though Thor suspects this has much to do with Loki's occasional nightmares, Thor hopes this means that a part of his brother still exists.


	3. Alone

Alone

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Avengers or any of its characters.

Thor remains silent as the guards chain him to the chair next to Loki's throne. He wonders what his brother wants this time, although he doesn't ask. He won't give Loki the satisfaction of knowing that he cares and he'll find out soon enough anyway.

"Good morrow." Loki greets him, and Thor can hear the barely contained excitement in his tone.

"Loki." Thor replies simply.

"You've been sullen lately." Thor doesn't answer this. "I thought a visit might cheer you up." Loki waves his hands and the guards open the doors.

Three men and a woman walk in. It takes Thor a second (they're dressed in the regalia of Loki's guards), but when he recognizes them, his heart sinks. "Friends!" He calls out, already knowing that they're not his friends any longer.

He's surprised when they look at him with recognition in their eyes. "Thor!" The American Captain greets him cheerfully. "Long time no see!"

"We've missed you!" Doctor Banner adds.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff simply smile at him and move to kneel at Loki's throne. "Your highness, the perimeter-"

Thor pays little attention as the two agents give their report, instead talking to the other two. "Have you been harmed? Have you been treated well?"

"Yes." Doctor Banner laughs. "Of course!"

"King Loki has been more than gracious in forgiving our past wrongs." Steve Rogers adds.

At this point, Natasha breaks off, allowing Barton to finish the report. "You really should accept your brother's reign." Her voice is soft as she slides up next to him, trailing her fingers up his arm to his shoulder in a way that the god highly doubted the Agent would do if she had a choice in the matter. "He only wants what's best for us. And you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor can see Loki judging his reaction, scanning his face for any sign of weakness. Swallowing, the thunder god sets his jaw. "I will die first." He can only hope that the man of iron is still out there somewhere. That he's not truly alone.


	4. Execution

Execution

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Avengers or any of its characters. This one's based off the film, Blood Brothers. Also, I'm looking for a beta for my Avengers and Thor fics. If anyone's interested, let me know.

"…and I want my name and image to be graven in a star on the Famed Walk of Hollywood, and tomorrow I want reconstruction to begin, and lets have one of those things where I speak and mortals gather around and listen…" Loki rattles off to the mortal who manages his schedule. He sits back in his throne, leg throne over one of the arms.

"A press conference?" The man asks.

"Yes!" Loki points a finger at him. "Thank you, that's it!" He pauses to think. Has he forgotten anything? Conquering a realm is much harder than he had originally thought. There's so much to do! "I think that'll be all. You can leave now." He takes off his helmet and lazily spins it around on his finger. Finally some time to relax!

"Um…permission to speak, your highness?" The man coughs, nervously.

"Permission granted." Loki replies, hoping that the man will make this quick.

"When will the execution take place?"

Loki frowns. "Execution?"

"Yes."

"What execution?"

The man looks startled. "Why, of Thor, of course!"

Loki accidently sends his helmet spinning off his finger and towards the man's head. "Execution?" The man picks up the helmet and returns it to Loki.

"Yes, your highness."

"Of my brother?"

"Yes, your highness."

"What execution?"

The man's eyes narrow as if he's not sure if he's hearing Loki right. "Of your brother, of course! Everyone's been waiting for you to-"

"Silence!" Loki hisses. Reaching out and closing his hand in the air, he magically lifts the man off his feet. The man chokes as an invisible hand clenches around his throat. "It is not for you to tell me what to do, do you understand me?" The man can't reply, but Loki doesn't care; unless the man is a complete idiot, there is only one answer. "I will deal with my brother as I see fit and I see that it is fit for him to remain imprisoned. There will be no execution, understood?" The man manages to nod. "Good." Loki opens his hand and drops the man to the ground. "Now, get out of my sight!"

Struggling to catch his breath, the man scrambles backward, out of the room. Once he's gone, Loki falls back in his throne, tossing his helmet up in the air and catching it. Execute Thor! Loki snorts. Who ever heard of such a thing?


End file.
